The Girlfriend: Five Years Gone
by October Petrelli
Summary: Sequel to The Girlfriend. Sylar's ex girlfriend now has to cope with her new life. What'll happen when he finds her? Continuing after How To Stop an Exploding Man.
1. Her New Life

Five years had gone by since Jodie had last seen Sylar. She had moved all the way across the United States from Manhattan, New York to live in Los Angeles, California. Cody had moved with her, afraid of losing his best friend. Mr. Noah Bennet had helped Jodie out with starting her new life. He had started his own private "company" that helped people with unique abilities, start new lives.

Instead of her natural, wavy, brown hair, Jodie had died it red; or a deep orange, gotten a perm, and grew it out more. It looked like the hair of Peter Petrelli's niece, Claire, except it was a different color. Jodie changed her name and tried to throw a lot of her previous life away. Occasionally, she'd have thoughts about what would happen if she ever saw Gabriel Gray again. Would he try to kill her? Would he have changed? Would he want a second chance? She didn't really think that was possible though, since he had died when Hiro Nakamura had stabbed him five years earlier, but she still wanted to change and start a new life. She had tried to forget about him, but it was like he had a special place in her heart that he wouldn't leave. Or perhaps she wouldn't let him.

On a hot summer day, in the middle of June, Jodie laid out on her lounge chair in the backyard of her suburban Los Angeles home. She wore a lavender colored bikini, had her red hair up in a bun on the top of her head, and was trying to get a tan. On the other side of the white wooden fence that separated her property from Cody's, her best friend was peaking through the cracks of the fence, watching Jodie as she tanned. The fence was up to Cody's chest so he had to duck down. He was in his swim trunks with a green hose in his hands. Trying not to laugh, Cody raised the end of the hose over the top of the fence and squeezed the handle. He suddenly heard Jodie scream. Cody peered over the top of the fence. Jodie was soaked and had fallen out of her chair. She spotted him and he ducked back down behind the fence.

"Cody!" she yelled, soaking wet. Cody could see that through the cracks, Jodie was running toward the fence.

"Shit!" he said to himself, smiling. He stood up and ran from the fence a few feet. Jodie leaped over the fence and landed on her feet, almost toppling over.

"You're dead!" she said laughing. Cody stood where he was with his arms out as if he were saying, "Come on and tackle me."

Cody had a pool in his back yard and at that moment, he stood about three feet away from the edge. Jodie ran toward him as he stood there and waited. She came to a fast stop about half a foot away from him. Cody had expected her to slam into him but when she didn't, he dropped his arms to his sides. In one fast movement, Jodie pushed on his chest with both hands and he went tumbling into the pool. Just then, Jodie could hear her home phone ringing from inside her house, which had all of its windows open. She ran back to the fence, leaped over it, and ran inside the back sliding door of her house. She found her cordless phone on her kitchen table and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, a little out of breath.

"Hey," a familiar voice said from the other end. "It's Peter."

"Oh, hey Pete!" Jodie said, excited to hear from Peter. They still kept in touch but they only called each other about once a month. "How are you?"

"Well," Peter said, "I'm okay, but I have some bad news."

"What happened?" Jodie asked, just as Cody ran through the sliding door.

"I'm using one of _your_ towels," Cody said, but then noticed she was on the phone.

"Sylar's alive," Peter said.


	2. Changes

"What?" Jodie asked breathless, after along pause. She sat down on a chair at her kitchen table. "How is that possible?"

"He didn't die the night I exploded five years ago," Peter explained.

There was another long pause.

"Why didn't you tell me this _five years ago_?" Jodie asked angrily.

"I had no idea he survived," Peter said. "I just found out about two minutes ago,"

"How'd you find out?" Jodie asked

"A woman with an ability was killed," Peter explained. "in the same way that all his other victims were."

Jodie thought for a second. "How do you know it's really him?" she asked. "It could've been just some loser who decided to continue his work."

"No," Peter continued, "It's him. Bennet watched him kill the woman. Her ability, that Sylar now has, just made everything worse for us. The woman's name was Candice Wilmer. She had the ability to…create illusions; I guess you could call it. She can make you see what she wants you to see."

"Well, that's perfect." Jodie said sarcastically. "So he can basically force you to see that he's not there?"

"More like, he can change what he looks like and he can change the environment around him." Peter explained.

Jodie sighed and scratched her head as she heard a loud thump that came from down the hall. She assumed it was Cody trying to find a towel that he could use to dry off with. Jodie covered the mouth piece of the phone with her thumb. "You okay?" she called to Cody.

"I'm fine," Cody called back after a short pause. "Just…lost my balance."

Jodie removed her thumb from the mouthpiece. "How will you be able to find him?" she asked Peter through the phone.

"I'm with Bennet right now and we're on our way to see Molly Walker." Peter said. "She should be able to tell us where he is right now."

"Well, where has he been for the last five years?" Jodie asked.

"Who knows," Peter said. "But you should really keep an eye out for him. He could be looking for you."

"You and I both know that watching out for him won't be easy," Jodie said. "Like you said, he can make me see someone else instead of him. And I doubt that if he hasn't visited me in the last five years, he won't be anytime soon."

"You never know," Peter said. "Hey, I'll call you back in a few minutes when we get to Molly and when she tells us where he's at."

"Okay," Jodie said, "Thanks for letting me know he's still alive."

"Of course," Peter said. "I'll talk to you in a little bit."

Jodie and Peter hung up. Jodie put her elbows on the table and ran her fingers through her hair. Cody came up from behind her, with a towel around his shoulders, and then sat down at the table next to her.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Peter," Jodie replied quietly.

"Something happen back in New York?"

Jodie looked at Cody. "Gabriel's alive," she said.

Cody looked surprised. "What?" he asked. "You're kidding."

Jodie nodded. "He's been alive all this time and no one really noticed."

"Wouldn't he be killing people?" Cody asked. "Wouldn't people have noticed all the dead people with their brains missing?"

"Peter only mentioned one person who was just killed recently." Jodie said. "Maybe he's gotten better. Killing only one person in five years is pretty good for him."

"What if he just all of a sudden showed up here one day?" Cody asked. "What would you do?"

Jodie shrugged. "I guess I'd – "

The phone rang again, scaring Jodie and making her jump. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Are you with anyone?" Peter's voice came, a little frantically, from the other end.

"Yeah, Cody. Why?"

"Get out of the house, now!" Peter yelled.

"What? Why?"

Before Peter could answer, the phone flew out of Jodie's hands, and landed on the floor in her living room. Jodie jumped again then looked shockingly at Cody. His naturally, light brown hair, grew a little more and started to change to a darker brown. Instead of his bare torso and dark blue swim trunks, a black hoodie appeared under a long black jacket, with black dress pants and black and white Converse All-Stars. Lastly, his face started to morph until it looked exactly like Jodie's ex-boyfriend. Jodie was speechless.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far! I hope you like it!**


	3. I Want You Back

Jodie couldn't believe it. She felt as if she were going to pass out. At first, she didn't say anything for a while. She stared at Gabriel, finding herself unable to speak. After what seemed like an hour, she uttered, "How…"

"It took me five years to track you down," Gabriel said, reaching for Jodie's hand which rested on the table. He stopped himself and scratched his head instead. "It's a really long story and I'd rather not explain everything. It's just, when I was stabbed by that Hiro guy five years ago, and I was pretty much dying…again, I thought about what you told me."

Jodie looked at him with a confused look.

"I've only murdered one person." Gabriel continued. "It was actually self defense if you can believe it. I've been on a roll for five years by not killing anyone and then she comes along and wants to kill _me._"

Gabriel paused, noticing that Jodie was a little frozen. "I know this is probably a lot to handle."

Jodie looked down at her lap. "Where's Cody?" she asked quietly.

"He's fine. He's in your room."

Without looking back up at Gabriel, Jodie got up and walked quickly down the hall to her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and saw Cody lying on the bed, half unconscious. She bolted over to the bed and kneeled on it next to his body. She caressed his face and he started to move. Cody opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Jodie whispered.

Cody held the back of his head. "Yeah," he said, "I think so."

Jodie helped him sit up. "I think you should go home for a little while, while I get everything straightened out."

Just then, Gabriel appeared in the doorway and Cody saw him. "No," Cody said, "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

Jodie looked back at Gabriel and then at Cody. "I'll be okay," she said and leaned in. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I can handle him. I've killed him before."

She pulled away and Cody nodded. He'd known Jodie since he was three years old and he knew she could take care of herself. He just always wanted to be there for her.

Jodie helped Cody off the bed and on to his feet. The three of them walked out to the kitchen again and Cody walked home. Jodie sat down at the table again and Gabriel sat down in the chair next to her.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well," he said, watching her.

Jodie shrugged.

"I've missed you," he continued. "I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I'd never hurt you. I guess I just had too much power taking over me. And I know this is weird for you."

Jodie nodded slightly. "Actually, I missed you too," she said, and then added, "a little."

Gabriel smiled. "I'm actually…not surprised."

Jodie looked at him.

"Or is there another reason why you changed your name to Gabriella, the female version of Gabriel?"

Gabriella smiled slightly too.

Gabriel reached for her hand again and this time, held on to it. His touch was like a chocolate bar being given to a chocolate addict going through withdrawal. Right then, Gabriella couldn't control her feelings. She burst into tears and lunged at him, almost knocking him off the chair. She hugged him tightly and he held her in his arms.

"I want you back," whispered Gabriel Gray.


	4. We Were So Happy

Gabriella pulled away from the longing embrace with the man she never really thought she'd see again. Though she often thought that someone must have known he was alive or else she wouldn't have had to get a new identity. If he had died, she could have continued with her old life.

They took long looks at each other and Gabriella had tears in her eyes. Gabriel caressed her face, then reached up with both hands and carefully took the tie out of her bun and let her long hair fall. He ran his fingers through her red, loose curls.

"I miss the brown hair," he said.

Gabriella didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what the _right_ thing to say was. Should she give him another chance? Or should she never forgive him for what he's done?

They looked into each other's eyes. They seemed to be concentrating so hard that when Gabriella's cell phone rang, Gabriel jumped and Gabriella barely noticed.

"You gonna get that?" Gabriel asked.

Gabriella blinked a few times. "Uh, yeah," she said and stood up. "Sorry." She walked over to the counter top and grabbed her phone. When she looked at the front screen and saw that it was Peter who was calling, she flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dammit, Gabriella!" Peter yelled. "Your phone is off the hook! I thought he killed you!...Or is this Sylar?"

Jodie walked over to her living room and saw her home phone still lying on the ground next to her couch. "No," she said and picked up the phone. "This is not Sylar. And just call me Jodie. The only people, who actually call me Gabriella, are the ones that I've met in the last five years."

Peter took a sigh of relief then didn't say anything for a few seconds. Jodie pushed the power button on the home phone then threw it on the couch. "He's still over there," Peter said. "Is he hurting you?"

"No," Jodie said. "He's been good to me so far."

"Be very careful around him. Don't fall for him again. Remember that he tried to kill you once."

Jodie's heart fell apart when he said that. She didn't want to remember that. She looked sadly at Gabriel who had gotten up and was looking at the pictures Jodie had on her dining room walls.

"Tell Peter that I have absolutely no intention of hurting you, ever," he said, turning to look at her.

Jodie showed a little smile. "You know he can hear you, right?"

"I figured that," Peter said. "But _I_ can _see_ him, now that I've finally met – " Peter paused thinking that if Sylar could hear him, it was a good idea not to mention Molly Walker. "…the tracking system," he finished.

After talking for a few more minutes, they hung up. Peter decided to let it go. Like Cody, he knew Jodie could handle herself. Jodie walked over to Gabriel who had moved to the living room, and was picking up a silver picture frame that had been lying face down on the mantle above the fireplace. He flipped it over and froze when he saw it. He held it in his hands and stared at it. The frame held a photograph of a younger couple, standing in front of a lake of Central Park in New York. The man had brown hair, gelled, and parted to the side and had thick rimmed glasses. He was smiling; standing behind the girl with his arms around her and his head against hers. The girl had wavy brown hair and was smiling also. She was holding one of the man's hands with one of hers and was caressing his face with the other hand.

"I remember this," Gabriel said quietly. Jodie walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We were so happy. Then I had to go and screw everything up." Gabriel then got a small surge of anger and must have been squeezing the frame pretty hard because then the glass cracked. He winced when it did. "Sorry," he said, and stood the frame on the mantle. "I'll get you another one."

"Don't worry about it," Jodie said and grabbed Gabriel's arm. She led him over to the couch and they sat down. "Let's talk," she said. "We need to."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was lame. I'm having a little writer's block. More soon!**


	5. Sleep

Later that night, Jodie lied in bed, unable to sleep. She'd lie on her back and stare at the ceiling, thinking, and every once in a while she'd glance at the clock. That night she felt alone sleeping by herself even though Gabriel was staying in her guest bedroom. When she and Gabriel were together five years ago, they would sleep together when the other didn't feel like driving home. They didn't do anything sexually. They didn't need to. All they needed was each other. Jodie missed cuddling with him. Actually, she missed everything about him, except Sylar. Just the mere thought of who Gabriel had turned into, made Jodie think of someone else. Peter Petrelli. She remembered the night she had stayed with _him_. It was the night he had interfered with Sylar trying to kill her. She had gotten so afraid. Peter offered her to stay the night at his place. Jodie couldn't sleep that night and Peter had walked into the guest room where she was staying and they both sat on the bed and talked. After hours of talking, they had cuddled up and fallen asleep. Jodie had kept telling herself nothing had happened. She knew Peter didn't think anything of it so she made herself do the same.

Just then, something interrupted her thought. She could see that something was glowing in the hallway. The light came through the crack at the bottom of her closed bedroom door. It suddenly disappeared. After a few seconds, it would reappear, then disappear, then reappear, and so on. Jodie looked at the clock. It read 2:14 A.M. She got up out of bed and walked over to her bedroom door. As she opened the door, the light disappeared and the hallway was black. When the light came back, Jodie noticed it was coming from the guest bedroom. The door was open so she slowly walked over and peeked through the doorway. Gabriel was sitting up in bed and had light coming from his hands. He suddenly stopped and the room became dark. This time the light didn't come back on. He sat still as if listening.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked softly.

Jodie walked in though the doorway. "I'm not tired," she replied as she sat on the bed next to him. She turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. Gabriel was shirtless but he wore some old, dark blue sweat-pants of his that Jodie had, not knowingly, kept for the passed five years. He ran his fingers though his hair which made it stick up.

"I'm glad we got to talk," he said, smiling. "You thought about us getting back together?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure," Jodie said shyly.

"I understand that you don't trust me right now," Gabriel said. "I'd like to start over. Sylar's in the past."

Jodie sighed and again, was at a loss of words. She didn't know if she could really trust what he was saying. She scooted over next to Gabriel and put one hand on his chest and she lightly kissed his cheek. He put his arms around her and they sank down so they were lying on the bed. Just like old times, they cuddled and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Jodie woke to four knocks on her front door. She opened her sleepy eyes and slowly sat up in bed. She felt a little déja-vu as she thought of the morning she had found out that Sylar had killed his own mother. With her hair messy with bed-head, she looked beside her and Gabriel was still sleeping soundly; his back was to her. She looked to her other side, at the clock. It read 11:53 A.M. She was surprised. It wasn't normal for her to sleep in that late. Jodie slid off the bed and walked out into the hall. This time, the doorbell rang. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said, yawning. She finally got to the front door and was shocked when she opened it. Her eyes squinting from the sunlight, she could see that on her front porch stood Cody and Peter Petrelli.

"Well, look who decided to wake up this morning," Cody said, jokingly. "Oh yeah, and I found this homeless guy digging in your trash can."

Jodie squealed and stepped out onto her porch and gave Peter a big hug. Peter hugged back and then Cody thought he'd join in too.

"I haven't seen you in for_ever_," Jodie said to Peter as they pulled away. Peter's smile turned to a frown when he saw who was walking toward them from inside of Jodie's house. Gabriel stood in the doorway with bed-head as well, also squinting from the sunlight.

"What's he still doing here?" Peter asked, extremely unhappy.

* * *

**Let me know what you think about where this is going so far.**


	6. The Plan

"Uhh…he needed a place to stay," Jodie said as she stepped back and let Peter and Cody into the house. Peter gave Jodie a look as if to say, "That was a stupid idea."

"Come sit down," Jodie said politely as she walked over to the couch. Gabriel followed Jodie and sat down on the loveseat across from the couch that Peter sat down on. Jodie and Cody stood off to the side, watching Peter as he stared Gabriel down. Gabriel would stare back on and off, but seemed to feel uncomfortable. Cody nudged Jodie after a few seconds of silence. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"No," Peter said, finally looking away from Gabriel. "Thanks though," He smiled at Jodie and stood up. "Could I talk to you…alone, please?"

"Uh, yeah," Jodie said as Peter grabbed Jodie's arm and led her to her own bedroom. Peter shut the door as Jodie sat on the bed.

"I know that he could probably still hear us," Peter said then lowered his voice, "but people want him to be taken out. And, well, I'm one of those people."

Jodie sighed and said, "I understand, Peter, but…he's changed…and," Jodie lied back on the bed. "I don't want to lose him again. I…haven't stopped having feelings for him."

Peter sat on the bed next to her. "I know, Jodie," he said. "That's why I've come up with some kind of a plan. We won't be able to tell anyone he's alive. We have to tell them he's dead."

Jodie sat up again. "Well," she said, "To someone, that was the plan over the past five years."

Peter shrugged slightly. "I guess," he said, "But there's more to it than just that." Peter waited until he could hear Cody and Gabriel talking in the living room.

"Okay," he continued, his voice still low, "I brought the Haitian with me and before I got here, I called Matt Parkman. The Haitian's waiting outside for Parkman and when he gets here, the Haitian will strip Sylar of some of his memories. When we question Sylar afterward, Parkman will make sure he's not lying."

"Please stop calling him Sylar," Jodie said quietly. After a short pause she said, "What memories will _Gabriel_ lose?"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Matt's here?" Jodie asked Peter as she stood up.

"Possibly," Peter answered and stood up also. They walked out into the living room and saw that Gabriel was still sitting where he had been sitting when Peter and Jodie went into the bedroom, and Cody was sitting on the couch across from him. Peter and Jodie walked over to the front door and Jodie unlocked it and opened it. As Peter had said, Matt Parkman and the Haitian stood on her front porch.

Jodie had become friends with the Parkman's since they live pretty close to each other. Mr. Bennet had purposely moved Jodie into a house close to the Parkman's so Matt could watch out for Jodie. Every once in a while when Matt and Janice would go out, Jodie was usually their babysitter for little Matthew.

Jodie let Matt and the Haitian into her house. She and Matt hugged briefly and the Haitian nodded to say hello.

"You know what we're here for, right?" Matt asked Jodie as they pulled away.

"Yeah," Jodie replied quietly and looked down at the floor. Gabriel stood up as he noticed the Haitian.

"I remember you," he said, not looking too happy.

"I thought you might," the Haitian said in his strong accent.

Gabriel looked at Jodie. "What's going on?"

She walked over to him and held his right arm. She sat down on the couch and lightly tugged on his arm. "Sit down, Gabriel," she said.

Gabriel looked at the Haitian, then at Matt, then at Peter, and again at Jodie, then finally, slowly sat down next to her. Peter walked over and stood next to Jodie and Matt stood next to Gabriel as the Haitian stood in front of the former serial killer.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. Stupid final exams. **


	7. Brain Waves

The Haitian reached out and tried to put his hand on Gabriel's forehead. Gabriel leaned back, away from his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked the Haitian.

"Just relax and close your eyes," the Haitian replied.

Gabriel looked over at Jodie. "What's he going to do?"

"It's okay," she said and held his hands in hers. "He's just going to – "

" – Look at your…brain waves," Matt said, thinking quickly.

"Uhh…yeah," Peter said, going along with it. "It's to prove that you hadn't killed anyone _else_ in the past five years."

Gabriel looked suspiciously at everyone, then at Jodie, who smiled at him as if to say, "It's true, he's right."

He sighed. "Alright," he said and sank back into the couch. He closed his eyes and the Haitian put one of his hands on Gabriel's forehead.

Jodie got up off the couch and walked to the sliding glass door in her kitchen. She opened it and stepped out. She stood outside to get some fresh air, and after about a minute, Cody and Peter walk out the door too. Cody gave Jodie a hug and said, "I'm gonna head home. This is strictly… 'special people' business, or what ever it is you guys call yourselves."

Jodie smiled and they pulled away. "Okay," she said and Cody bolted over to the fence and leaped over it. After a few seconds of silence, Jodie turned to Peter.

"What memories is Gabriel going to lose?" she asked.

"Well," Peter said "He's going to forget about everyone he's killed. He'll still remember his powers but he won't be able to remember how he got them. He won't remember killing his mother so he might think she's still alive." Peter scratched his head. "He'll pretty much forget everything that's happened in the past…six-ish years."

"Will he remember me?" Jodie asked, a little worried. "Will he know that we're together?"

"Of course he'll know that," Peter continued. "But you might have to remind him of a few things. You must _not_ tell him who else has abilities. Don't even tell him that there are other people out there like him."

"Will he remember anyone that he's met?" Jodie asked. "Like you or Mr. Bennet?"

Peter shook his head. "No," he said. "But you can re-introduce him to any of us as long as you don't tell him or he doesn't know about our powers. Though I think it would be a good idea if you don't re-introduce him to those of us that want him dead; which is most of us."

Jodie turned to look at Peter. "You're a great friend, Peter," she said. "No one would ever do this."

"I want you to be happy," Peter said and gave her a hug. "You've told me that you haven't found anyone that could possibly make you as happy as Sy-…Gabriel had."

Jodie hugged back. "Thank you so much," she said and they pulled away. "I owe you big time."

Just then the sliding door opened and out stepped the Haitian. "It's done," he said to Jodie. Then to Peter, he said, "We must leave before he wakes."

Peter nodded and said to Jodie, "We're going to say in a hotel for a few days. If you have any trouble you know my number."

Jodie nodded and Peter and the Haitian walked away toward the front of the house.

Jodie walked back inside and saw Matt Parkman still in her living room. He was sitting on the couch opposite Gabriel, staring at him.

"Is he okay?" Jodie asked.

Matt jumped when she spoke as if he didn't hear her come in. He looked at her and said, "Uh, yeah. You think you should try to wake him up?"

Jodie nodded again and walked over to Gabriel who was still sitting on the couch with his head hanging down as if he had fallen asleep. Jodie sat down next to him again then looked at Matt.

"You think it really worked?" Jodie asked.

"That's why _I'm_ here," Matt said.

Jodie looked at Gabriel and put her hand on his chest. "Hey," she said quietly as she pushed a little on his chest with her hand. When he didn't respond, she caressed his face with her other hand. His head moved slightly and he took a deep breath. Jodie's hand moved to his chin and she lifted his head up. "You okay?"

Gabriel opened his eyes and let out the big breath he had taken in. "You dyed your hair," he said.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Still more to come!**


	8. Alcohol on the Brain

Jodie took in a deep breath. "Uh, yeah," she said and looked over at Matt. "Do you know where you are?"

Gabriel looked around. "Nope," he said. "Where _am_ I?"

Jodie looked back at Gabriel. "You're in Los Angeles at my house."

"Los Angeles!" Gabriel exclaimed unhappily. "Why'd you move away from me?"

"Well," Jodie said, trying to think. "It was for a job."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Gabriel asked as he caressed Jodie's face. "I would have come with you."

"I…did tell you," Jodie lied then looked at Matt. He put his hand to his mouth and made the "drinking" motion. Jodie cleared her throat. "Uh, you don't remember any of this?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No," he said. "Did something happen?"

"You came down to visit me and we…went to a party last night and you drank…a lot."

"Oh…" Gabriel looked over at Matt. "Who's he?"

Matt stood up and walked over to Gabriel. Gabriel and Jodie stood up as well and Matt shook Gabriel's hand. "Matt Parkman, L.A.P.D."

Gabriel and Matt let go as Gabriel said, "Did we do something illegal last night?"

"No," Jodie said. "He's just a friend of mine. You…wouldn't wake up this morning so I called him."

"Oh," Gabriel said with a small smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you. You've been taking care of my girl while she's down here?" He put an arm around Jodie.

"Definitely," Matt replied. "And if you – "

Jodie thought quickly before he could finish what he was going to say.

_Don't say it, Matt,_ she thought. _He'll ask questions._

"Never mind," he said. "But I expect you to take care of her also."

Gabriel smiled. "No problem officer."

Matt looked at him as if reading his mind and no one said anything for a few seconds. Finally, Matt said, "I'd better get going then." He looked at Jodie seriously as he said, "Call me if something goes wrong with him." Then he quickly added, "That alcohol really got to him."

* * *

Soon after Matt had left, Jodie and Gabriel ate breakfast and sat on the living room floor to talk. Gabriel sat still and stared at the floor.

"How many drinks did I have?" he asked, with a weird look on his face. "Because I can't remember a thing."

Jodie laughed a little. "I wasn't counting," she said, then got curious. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Gabriel thought for a minute. "I guess…" Gabriel shook his head. "I think I lost about…six years. The last thing I can remember is some guy coming into the watch shop telling me I was special." He looked as if he were thinking harder. "And then…I remember bits and pieces of us hanging out together…and…me somehow having more powers." He looked at Jodie. "Did I tell you about my powers?"

Jodie shook her head. "Yes," she said. "You're very…gifted."

There was a short pause, then after a few seconds Gabriel said, "Where's your bathroom at again?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right."

"Thanks," Gabriel said and kissed Jodie on the forehead before got to his feet. Jodie stayed on the floor and glanced up at the picture of her and Gabriel she had on her mantle. Just after Gabriel entered the bathroom, Jodie heard him say, "Why didn't you tell me my hair was a mess?"

Jodie assumed he had looked in the mirror. She got up off the floor and walked to the bathroom. Peaking in the door way, she said, "I thought you knew…"

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I kind of like it like this, actually. I don't have to part it and it'll save me money on hair gel."

Jodie giggled, but in her mind, she couldn't believe all the memories the Haitian had taken away from him.

* * *

**More soon, hopefully.**


	9. Life & Death of Gabriel Gray: Part 1

Jodie woke the next morning to an empty bedside. She remembered Gabriel getting up in the middle of the night but she didn't think that he wouldn't come back to bed. She stretched and yawned and checked the clock. 10:25 a.m. Jodie slid out of bed and walked to her bedroom door. She poked her head out into the hallway but didn't see Gabriel. She couldn't hear him either. Not pouring a bowl of cereal, or watching TV, or making coffee. She couldn't remember if he even liked coffee. Jodie walked down the hall until she reached the living room. Everything was still and quiet. Gabriel wasn't there. She continued to walk to the kitchen.

_Where the heck did he go?_ She thought.

Then she looked toward the dining room. He was sitting in a chair, his back was to her, and his head was tilted back.

_Maybe he came out for a midnight snack and fell asleep, _Jodie thought as she walked slowly toward him. "Gabe?"

He didn't move. Jodie walked up behind him and noticed that his bare chest was soaked with blood. At first she couldn't move. "Gabriel?" she whispered, though she could barely hear herself. She slowly walked around to the front of him and immediately had to turn away. She kept herself from screaming but her eyes filled with tears. I couldn't even describe what she saw but she knew right away that Gabriel was dead.

Jodie fell to the floor and her tears were flowing like a waterfall from her eyes. She noticed a large pool of blood beneath, and surrounding his chair. She crawled into her living room so she wouldn't have to look at him. She dropped to the floor and lied there for a few minutes to cry. She couldn't believe it, though she knew that it would happen eventually. Not the way he died, but that he _did_ die. She knew someone would eventually hunt him down and kill him.

After a few minutes, when her crying slowed, she crawled to the coffee table where her cordless phone was sitting. She picked it up and dialed Peter's cell phone number. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Peter…" Jodie whispered so quietly, Peter could barely hear her.

"Jodie, what's wrong?"

"Gabriel's dead."

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't tell anybody he was still alive."

"I called Bennet and told him to let everyone know he was dead. You think he would have taken my word or he would have checked with Molly?"

"He trusted you with Claire's life. You'd think that he'd trust you telling him about Gabriel's. Did you tell Nathan?"

Peter hesitated.

"Peter!"

"I'm sorry. He's my brother." Peter paused. "I'll be right over."

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness. More soon. I can't believe I even did that to Gabriel :( It'll get better though.**


	10. Life & Death of Gabriel Gray: Part 2

Jodie sat against one of her living room walls awaiting the arrival of a dear friend. When the doorbell rang, she crawled over to the door. Once she reached it, she used the doorknob to help herself to her feet. She opened the door, realizing it was unlocked. She flew into the arms of Peter Petrelli and began to sob. Peter hugged her and told her it would be okay, like the typical comforting friend. They let go of each other and Jodie led him to the kitchen where Gabriel Gray sat, dead, in a chair over a pool of his own blood.

"You don't know anything about this?" Jodie asked quietly.

Peter shook his head. "No," he said. "But Nathan was pissed when I told him what we were doing."

"Duh! That's exactly why we weren't supposed to tell anyone about this! Because we knew that if we did, somebody would get pissed and come to kill him themselves!"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"I'm sorry," Peter said and put his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Jodie stood with her back toward Gabriel. She couldn't stand to look at him. "Do you think I could fix him?" she asked. "Give him life again?"

"I'm not sure." Peter replied. "Have you ever tried to heal someone who had lost this much blood?"

"No" Jodie said and looked at her feet. "I haven't used my power in years."

"Well," Peter said and walked over to the front of Gabriel. "It never hurts to try."

Jodie shrugged. "Okay," she said. "But you're gonna have to help me with it." She slowly walked up behind Gabriel and hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders. Peter put a hand on his chest but had to look away.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

Together, Jodie and Peter concentrated on giving Gabriel his life back. After a few minutes they noticed that nothing was happening.

"It's not working!" Jodie squeaked, starting to freak out. They both took their hands off Gabriel.

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough," Peter said and then thought of something. "Nathan and my father knew a man named Linderman._ He_ would be able to help him."

"What can he do?" Jodie asked.

"He can heal," Peter said. "But not like Claire. Claire could heal herself. He could heal other living things."

"Well, where is he?" Jodie asked, getting a little excited that there was someone else that could help. "Let's call him up."

Peter took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm not sure why I even brought this up," he said. "Linderman's dead."

Jodie sighed. At those words, she pretty much lost all hope to bring back Gabriel.

"Sylar?" she asked.

Peter shook his head. "D.L. Hawkins."

The room was silent for a few minutes until Peter spoke again. "Let's try harder," he said. "He's like a cockroach. You can't really kill him…unless you do _this_ to him."  
Jodie sighed again. "Let's do it," she said and returned her hands to his shoulders as Peter put _both_ his hands on Gabriel's chest.

"One…Two…Three!"

When Peter said three, him and Jodie concentrated so hard, and put so much of their energy into trying to bring Gabriel back, that, not just Peter's, but Jodie's hands started to glow. Then Gabriel's skin started to glow. When Jodie looked down at the floor, she noticed the pool of blood getting smaller. Jodie smiled.

"It's working!" she exclaimed. Just then, the room filled with light as their hands and Gabriel glowed brighter. Jodie's hands started to hurt and both her and Peter let go at the same time. They fell to the floor from the immense amount of energy they had lost. Lying on the floor, Jodie saw that the blood that was on the floor was no longer there. She smiled, and then blacked out.


	11. Apologies

"Jodie! Jodie, are you okay?"

Jodie opened her eyes to Gabriel Gray kneeling over her.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed and sat up to hug him. He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her back.

"I was…dead…wasn't I?" he asked.

Jodie looked at him and hesitantly shook her head. He looked into space, shocked at what she had told him. Sudden coughing off to the side startled them and they both looked to where it was coming from.

"Peter Petrelli?" Gabriel asked amazed. Jodie crawled over to Peter and helped him sit up as he coughed.

"You okay?" Peter asked Jodie.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine," Peter said as Jodie thought of something and looked back at Gabriel who had stood up.

"How do you know Peter?" she asked, confused.

_He's not supposed to remember Peter,_ she thought.

Not sure what to say, Gabriel looked at Jodie then Peter, then back at Jodie. "…Isn't he…the president's brother?"

"You remember the president?" Jodie asked.

"…We watched the news last night, remember?" Gabriel said.

Peter stood up a little cautiously. "Jodie, he remembers everything," he said as he grabbed Jodie's arm and helped her up.

"What?" Jodie asked, still confused.

"The Haitian's powers didn't work," Peter said.

"How would you know?" Gabriel asked.

"I can read your mind," Peter said.

"I see you've met Matt Parkman," Gabriel said.

"_You've _met Parkman?" Peter asked.

"Researched him," Gabriel explained. "Met him yesterday. I shot him with his own bullets the day you blew up five years ago, didn't I?"

"Gabriel," Jodie said, shocked. "Why did you pretend the Haitian's powers worked on you?"

Gabriel looked at Jodie. "I - I _want_ to forget the past," he said. "I actually kind of _wanted_ the Haitian's powers to work. I want to start over. I want to forget…Sylar."

Peter concentrated on him. "He's telling the truth," he said.

Gabriel looked at Peter. "You have an amazing power, Pete," he said. "I'm sorry I tried to…kill you for it. I'll understand if you never forgive me." He then looked at Jodie. "And I could never explain how sorry I am for all the pain I've caused you. I never meant to hurt you in anyway."

Jodie looked at Peter then back at Gabriel who had looked from Jodie to the floor. "I'm sorry for all the people I've killed," Gabriel continued. "And all the people I've tried to kill, and all the families who were hurt by what I did." He looked back up at Jodie as a small tear ran down his cheek. Jodie wanted to cry too but she managed to hold back her tears. She walked over to Gabriel and kissed him on the lips, then held him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood there for a few minutes, embracing each other.

Peter stood where he was and waited patiently for them to separate. When they did, he smiled at both of them. Jodie hugged Peter as he said, "I should probably get going back to New York."

"What?" Jodie asked as they pulled away. "You just got here. Stay for a few more days."

"I have family business to help out with," he said, smiling. "Maybe you'd consider moving back to Manhattan with him." Peter nodded toward Gabriel.

"Won't everybody still want to kill me?" Gabriel asked.

"Well," Peter said, "where have you been hiding for the past five years?"

"Everywhere," Gabriel said. "I'm tired of hiding."

"Maybe we should all meet," Jodie said. "Us three, Nathan, Mr. Bennet, Claire, Matt, Mohinder, the Haitian, Molly, and the rest of us. Just our friends from five years ago." Jodie looked at Peter. "You and Matt will be able to tell everybody that Gabriel has put everything in the past and will no longer be…killing anybody."

"Something tells me that won't work," Gabriel said, "But…I'm willing to give it a try."

"Then come with me back to New York," Peter said. "The Haitian will be coming and I'll see if Parkman can make it at the last minute. You can bring Cody if you want."

The three of them smiled at each other because they knew that from then on, life would be different.

* * *

**This is probably the end. Sorry if it sucked, I'm not too good at endings. You _might _see a thrid addition to the story about even more into the future, but I'm not sure where I'll be going with it so don't count on another addition. Let me know what you thought of the whole thing. Thanks to all my readers (it means a lot to me) for taking the time to read this and review this (scifigirl77). Thanks again!**


End file.
